


Half of Me

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Series: SGAU backstories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Implied abuse, Insomnia, Sorcerer AU, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: “A growing teenager should get at least 8 to 10 hours of sleep.” He whispered to himself, wrapping his arms around his legs. He placed his head on his knees, taking a deep breath. “And here I am, struggling in what it seems like insomnia…”He rubbed his face with both of his palms, giving his cheeks a light tap. He stared at his blanket, studying each pattern that was printed on it. His right hand remained on his cheek, fingers hovering just above the three dots under his right eye.Some called it freckles; can’t be that since he only had three only on his right cheek. Beauty mark? No… Birthmark? Probably.One thing that Logan is certain is that every son in the Crofter family has a pair of those marks somewhere on their body. Logan’s mark is only a half. Where is the other half of that mark?The only logical answer would be that his twin bears the other half of his markor, Logan woke up one night with spiraling thoughts, and past memories.





	Half of Me

Logan opened his eyes one night, adjusting to the dim room. Judging from the view of the night sky through the window and how the moon illuminates, he guessed it had only been past midnight. The only thing that illuminated aside from the moon was the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and Patton’s blanket from his side of the room.

Logan sighed, knowing fully well he won’t be getting any sleep that night. He pushed himself up with his elbow and drew up his knees.

“A growing teenager should get at least 8 to 10 hours of sleep.” He whispered to himself, wrapping his arms around his legs. He placed his head on his knees, taking a deep breath. “And here I am, struggling in what it seems like insomnia…”

He rubbed his face with both of his palms, giving his cheeks a light tap. He stared at his blanket, studying each pattern that was printed on it. His right hand remained on his cheek, fingers hovering just above the three dots under his right eye.

Some called it freckles; can’t be that since he only had three only on his right cheek. Beauty mark? No… Birthmark? Probably.

One thing that Logan is certain is that every son in the Crofter family has a pair of those marks somewhere on their body. Logan’s mark is only a half.  _Where is the other half of that mark?_

Logan turned his head to the right, glancing at the bed next to his. The one Roman’s sleeping in peacefully.

The only logical answer would be that his twin bears the other half of his mark, and Roman has the exact same mark on his left cheek.

 

 _“Must be a blessing, huh?”_ A lady once told him when she visited their house back when they were still young.  _“To have a twin that shares half of your powers. Imagine the possibilities.”_

Logan remembered nodding when he heard those words. He had read plenty of books and done a few researched about twin-bond type magic. How he was excited when he finally met someone who agreed-

 _“Blessing? Huh! More like a curse.”_  His father would huff, bringing him back to reality. Back to how they were treated ever since they developed their magic.

 

“Got separated despite living in the same house,” Logan muttered. “Pity.”

Aware that he won’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, he decided to do a little studying. He reached out for his journal under his pillows. He then opened his drawer, searching for the book he borrowed from the library.

 

 _“You must gather as much knowledge as you can.”_  His father would repeat.  _“Your power relies on your knowledge-”_

 

“And it is a must for me to keep on learning.” Logan mocked, dropping the thick book in front of him. He hates it during those early years, but eventually find joy whenever he discovered new things. But it’s tiring to have an adult pestering all over his shoulder, telling what he should and shouldn’t do.

After taking out a pen and closed the drawer, he took one of his pillows and put it on his lap, acting it like a table for him to write in his journal. Using his left hand, he conjured a light, not too bright, but just bright enough for him to see what to read and write. He levitated the small light so that he won’t knocked it every time he moves.

“Now, where was I?” he wondered, flipping through the pages of the chemistry book, which is obviously aimed for those older than him.

 

_You better not bring shame to the family’s name, Logan._

 

An hour passed and Logan was still wide awake, analyzing every page and jot down what he could make out based on what he understands. Not all of his notes are perfect. There were angry strikes on a few paragraphs he wrote, blotchy inks on some diagrams he drew and ripped pages around the middle of the book.

No, he can’t afford any mistakes.

 

 _“You’ve got the wrong material, Logan!”_  his father once scolded him.

 

Logan stopped writing for a moment, trying to forget that incident.

He was trapped inside his own creation and his father just made it worst, heating up the metal until it became hot inside. Too hot that Logan couldn’t think of any cooling metal to counter the heat. He was suffocating in there.

If it weren’t for Roman who suddenly barged into the training room, interrupting their father, he could have fainted in there. Even worse, probably burned.

 

With one more grounding breath, Logan picked up his pen and flipped the page, entering a new chapter.

Another hour had passed, and Logan was halfway through the chapter. He was still reading, his hand continued moving on its own. He kept on writing and understanding his own notes. He needs to keep going.

 

_“No dilly-dallying on the task now.”_

_“Dilly-dally? Since when is resting one’s brain considered lazy?” he bites back, still refusing to read the book on his lap._

_“You are the only one I could count on when I’m gone one day. You have to be prepared.” His father said, voice uncharacteristically soft. But Logan could see right through the mask._

_“Only, one? Have you forgotten that you have like, one more son? My literal other-half? Ro-”_

Before Logan could finish his words, something pointy was thrusted just beneath his chin. He froze when he realized it was a sword, held by the man.

_“Don’t even think, about saying that cursed child’s name.”_

 

“Are you kidding me?”

A sleepy voice brought Logan back from his spiraling thoughts. He lifted his head; a sleepy Roman came in sight, standing next to his bed.

“R-Ro.” Logan stuttered, glancing at the nearest clock to check the current time. It’s almost three o’clock in the morning.

“How…” Roman yawned. “How long have you been awake?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

A lump formed in Logan’s throat and he swallowed it, a bit unsure on how to answer it. “Um… A while?”

Roman blinked heavily, still drowsy. He let out a sigh and shook his head, climbing onto Logan’s bed. He crawled until he reached his twin, closing both the journal and chemistry book.

“R-Roman!” Logan let out a slow whine, keeping his voice low so that he won’t wake up their other two roommates.

Roman ignored the other’s whine and took away the books and pen, putting it away from them. He also moved the light, dimming it and placed it at the corner of the bed.

After these distractions have been moved away, Roman wrapped both of his arms around Logan’s, locking his arms so he couldn’t move.

“Roman!” Logan whisper-cried. “Let go!”

“You’re gonna go back to reading if I do.” Roman slurred, his eye-lids were half-lidded as he tried to stay awake. He put his forehead on Logan’s shoulder, tightening the hug.

“Well,” Logan tried to break free, but Roman’s grip appeared to be stronger despite his sleepy look. “That seems like a better option than staring in the dark when I clearly couldn’t sleep.” He tried to reason, which seems to fail because Roman decided to pull him down on the bed, snuggling closer.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” Roman replied. “The brain needs to rest at night, Lo. You taught me that yourself.”

Which is, true. Logan did tell Roman that when he found out Roman has been pulling an all-nighter for at least two days. He had reminded him how important it is to let the brain rest.

But he can’t sleep. And reading was his only way to cope with-

“Lo,” Roman whispered, snapping Logan out of his thoughts again. “We’re away from his grasp now. There’s no need to worry.”

Logan glanced to his side, watching as Roman’s eyes fluttered closed. His breathing was slow and calm. Even his grip seems to soften.

Logan let out a sigh and couldn't contain a small smile. He wriggled an arm out and pulled the blanket, making sure it covered Roman’s body. “Good night Roman,” he whispered before closing his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep.

 

_“Is that a threat?” Logan snorted, pushing the blade away with his bare hand. “It will never work. I’ll say his name anyway. Cuz you know why? Because **he is me** , and nothing’s going to change that.”_


End file.
